With the development of self-luminous display technology, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display gradually replaces a traditional liquid crystal display (LCD) due to its advantages of low power consumption, low cost, wide viewing angle, high response speed and so on. The main structure of the OLED display includes an array substrate which includes a cathode layer, an anode layer and an organic light-emitting layer sandwiched between the cathode layer and the anode layer. The material of the organic light-emitting layer is expensive, and its service life is directly related to the manufacturing cost and the use range of the OLED display.
At present, the color implementation methods of the OLED display mainly include two types. A first type is to use organic light-emitting materials that directly emit light of different colors and use thin film transistors (TFTs) included in the array substrate to control the light-emitting states of the sub-pixels of the OLED display to achieve the display of different colors. A second type is to use white OLEDs to cooperate with a color filter layer so as to achieve the display of different colors. The former is not widely used because of the less maturity of technology and the high price of organic light-emitting materials of different colors. The method of using the white OLEDs to cooperate with the color filter layer takes into account the process cost of the organic light-emitting layer, the optimization of the electrical properties of the thin film transistors (TFTs) in the array substrate by a light-shielding layer and the improvement of the color display quality, and thus has become the main research direction of the current OLED flat panel display.
The service life of the organic light-emitting layer directly affects the service life and the display effect of the OLED display. In a situation where the heat released by the organic light-emitting layer during its working process is not dissipated in time, the service life of the organic light-emitting layer is reduced, and thus the service life and the display effect of the OLED display are affected.